


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Mentioned Jimin, Mentioned Namjoon, Seokjin Is So Done, Seokjin-centric, kenjin is mostly if you squint, minor vmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: Seokjin’s got his shit together. Or at least everyone thinks he’s got his shit together. He applied to grad school after a particularly ill-fated break-up, determined to prove that he wasn’t “floating through life just kind of, like, being there?” according to his ex. He was rejected from seven out of the eight schools he applied to. But he got into one. And it was in Scotland. As in the United Kingdom. As in even further away from everything he knew and everyone he loved than he had ever been.





	

**Author's Note:**

> well this was supposed to be posted on christmas but whatever.
> 
> to any scottish people reading: i'm sorry, i tried, your twitter has scarred me for life.
> 
> xposted from my aff account.

Seokjin sighs and rereads the message on his phone for probably the 1000th time. Okay, it’s only the third time but each time he reads it, it still says the same thing.

He feels a bit like a character in those fanfics Taehyung is always reading.

So I have good news and I have bad news.  
**received 23:25**

……………  
**sent 23:27**

Okay…..  
 **sent 23:27**

I got the job! In Seattle! I start January 25th and driving over 10-17ish.  
**received 23:28**

Oh that’s great!!!!!!!  
**sent 23:30**

Yeah!!!!!! But…I won’t be coming home for Christmas  
**received 23:31**

Oh. it’s okay. Congrats on the new job!!!!  
**sent 23:32**

Thanks, Jinnie!!!  
 **received 23:34**

And that’s that. The one time he was hoping to see his best friend, his platonic soulmate for the first time in three years gone. Like, he’s totally happy for Sandeul. Like, ridiculously happy. It’s been a rough time for his best friend these past couple years. Sandeul graduated from university and less than two weeks later moved across the country to get his Master’s. He arrived in a small town with no friends, no support system, and a history of panic attacks. Luckily, Sandeul always did land on his feet and with relatively few (that Seokjin knows of anyway) major breakdowns. He even met someone who he’s fairly certain is the love of his life.

And now he’s graduated and has his first adult job. Kind of amazing, Seokjin thinks.

Seokjin, on the other hand, muddled through, bouncing from contract jobs to retail, back to contracts back to retail in a spiral of what felt like unending debt and depression. Taehyung would say he’s being dramatic, but Seokjin’s always had a flair for the dramatic. It’s why he minored in acting. (Though that’s neither here nor there; Taehyung’s the one who’s in theatre, the one actually doing something with that flair.)

Now Seokjin’s got his shit together. Or at least everyone thinks he’s got his shit together. He applied to grad school after a particularly ill-fated break-up, determined to prove that he wasn’t “floating through life just kind of, like, being there?” according to his ex. He was rejected from seven out of the eight schools he applied to. But he got into one. And it was in Scotland. As in the United Kingdom. As in even further away from everything he knew and everyone he loved than he had ever been.

Were there even any people of Korean descent in Scotland?

Not many, as Seokjin would find out.

But here Seokjin is, three months into his own Master’s program and he’s struggling. Not academically (for once), but definitely struggling. Struggling because he’s forgotten how hard it is to ask for support when he needs it. How hard it is to know where the boundaries between new friends are. Struggling because he doesn’t see a future where he moves back to L.A. or moves to Portland or Seattle or even San Francisco. He doesn’t see a future living in the country he grew up in, living in the same timezone as everyone he knows, knew. His future doesn’t lie there.

But no one really knows that. Not yet. Only Seokjin and his new ragtag team of friends.

“Oi! Earth to Jin.” Ken shoves Seokjin playfully as they wait for their bus home. “Stop starin’ at yae phone and pay attention tae us.” Ken is too tall, too loud for Seokjin’s usual taste, but his sarcasm plays off his well and he’s a weird transplant from Korea. Ken grew up in Scotland and half the time Seokjin genuinely has no idea what he’s saying when he’s speaking. But he’s good people. He understands Seokjin and that’s all Seokjin needs in a friend.

It’s a few nights before the end of classes and someone (Ken) had the brilliant idea of having a Christmas pub crawl and now it’s well past 3am and they all need taxis and someone (Seokjin) is very annoyed about this development. He’s much too drunk and now a bit emotional to deal with Sandeul not being home for Christmas.

Ken snakes an arm around Seokjin’s waist and pulls him close. “Aint ya cauld?”

“Nah, I’m fine, Ken.”

“Wae ya lookin’ doolally den?”

“I honestly have no idea what you’re saying right now.” Ken laughs goodnaturedly and pats him on the shoulder before bringing him in closer.

“Amma miss ya when yaer hame, Jinnie.” Ken aggressively presses a kiss into Seokjin’s hair and he can hear Amber gagging behind them. “Shut yer geggy, Ambuh. Yer no better with Moonie there.” Amber lets out an indignant squawk and covers her girlfriend’s ears.

“You take that back, Ken. We are not disgusting, like you. We are appropriately adorable.” Ken guffaws, shaking Seokjin in the process.

Seokjin could be happy like this forever.

Instead, a week later he’s on a delayed flight, missing his connection by a nose hair. Quite literally, actually. He arrived at the gate as they closed the door to the airplane.

 **to: ken-do, llamber, haek-me-harder**  
fml missed my connecting flight   
**sent 13:46**

 **fr: llamber**  
rude. fire them immediately.   
**received 13:48**

 **fr: haek-me-harder**  
aww sorry jinjin  
 **received 13:48**

**fr: ken-do  
** HA SERVES YA RIGHT YA GIT   
**recieved 13:50**

**To: ken-do, llamber, haek-me-harder  
** @amber n haekyeon: thanks guys, you the best  
@ken: fuck you ****  
sent 13:57

**fr: ken-do**   
*kiss kiss*   
**received 14:03**

Seokjin eventually finds himself back in LA, surrounded by his familiar settings that feel just that much less like home. Taehyung lounges with him in the evening before they go out to meet up with their friends and it’s almost like old times.

Almost.

The second night home finds him, Taehyung, and Jungkook at one of their favorite Mexican restaurants. Taehyung chatters happily, updating two of his favorite people (“Sorry, big bro, but Namjoon is quickly replacing you.”) on what his life is like in New York.

“We’re getting a cat once we’re all settled. A cat! Isn’t that cool?” Taehyung giggles loudly, spewing some crumbs from his tacos. Seokjin sighs inwardly; Taehyung has truly not changed.

“Super cool, Tae,” Jungkook smiles. He’s nursing his beer and doesn’t stop glancing at Seokjin. It’s Jungkook code for we-need-to-talk-but-i’m-awkward. Seokjin figures they’ll get around to it soon. Jungkook’s never been good at hiding what he’s feeling and Seokjin knows he’ll know what’s on the younger’s mind before the end of the night. “So, Seokjin. How’s Edinburgh? You’re totally loving it huh?” Seokjin raises an eyebrow at that, not sure how to take Jungkook’s slightly odd tone.

“Yeah, I’ve really adapted well. It really feels like home.” Seokjin smiles, thinking of his friends back in Edinburgh.

“Yeah, that Ken guy seems pretty homey, if you ask me.” Taehyung wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as Seokjin kicks him from under the table.

“Ken’s a shithead, but he’s pretty great, yes. I like it there.” Seokjin stuffs his face with tamales to avoid having to see the matching shit eating grins he knows are on both his younger brother’s and friend’s faces. 

“It’s good you have people to help you out til you come home.” Jungkook says this so casually, thrown out like it’s so obvious and Seokjin freezes. He even forces himself to finish his bite faster than he intended.

“What does that mean?” Jungkook chews, looking innocent.

“Oh, you know. Once you’re home again.” Taehyung looks confused now. Seokjin on the other hand. Well, he’s just trying not to wring his best friend’s neck.

“Once I’m home again?” Seokjin tries to not sound too pissed, he really does, but he can tell that they both pick up on it. “I don’t understand, Kookie.”

“Just. You know. You’ll be home after school ends and you’re done with your dissertation. That’s how it works.” Jungkook’s trying to act all cool and Seokjin just knows that he’s waiting for Seokjin to snap. It’s a trait he very much hates in the younger. “It’s not like the job market over there is better than it is here.”

Seokjin breathes in, holds it, breathes out.

“Yeah. Well. We’ll see how it goes.”

**fr: jin-seng**   
i might kill jungkook. updates at 11   
**sent 19:38**

**fr: ken-do**   
lol let em ave it yae mental cunty   
**received 19:40**

Seokjin smiles. At least Ken’s still the same as always. 

“Ohhh, is that lover boy? Isn’t it, like, fuckin early in the morning over there?”

“Yeah, he’s never had a good sleep schedule.” He pockets phone and tries to enjoy the rest of the evening with his brother and friend. Seokjin knows Jungkook is just stating his mind, just trying to say what he thought was true. But Seokjin, Seokjin doesn’t appreciate the implication, thank you very much. 

Besides, if Jungkook is supposed to be his best friend, why doesn’t he support Seokjin’s desire to stay in Scotland, hell, even in England?

In the end Seokjin leaves with a bad taste in his mouth.

The next night Seokjin calls his disgustingly domestic couple friends in a panic. Taehyung’s out with his friends and the dinner he was at doesn’t last nearly as long as he hoped. So here’s Seokjin, very much unwilling to go back home and brave his parents without his younger brother. With Hoseok’s typical gusto, the dance teacher picks Seokjin up and drives 40 minutes to Valencia. As soon as they arrive, Yoongi shoves a beer into Seokjin’s hand and engulfs him into a hug. How Yoongi manages to do that is still beyond Seokjin after five years. 

He’s never been more grateful for these two.

Seokjin lies back on Yoongi’s roof, being mindful of his beer. Yoongi settles in next to him and surveys his college friend. He can see that Seokjin is more at ease, more himself. He looks….happy, for once.

“It’s good to have you home, even if it’s only for a few days.”

“Thanks man. It’s good to be back.”

“Even if it’s cold?”

“Are you kidding me? It’s, like, easily below 30 in Edinburgh right now.” Yoongi laughs, leaning back on his elbows, beer sloshing about. Seokjin grins lazily, feeling comfortable. “It’s nice, being up here like old times.” Yoongi hums, staring off into suburban nightsky.

“You happy there?” Seokjin gives him a quizzical look. “Edinburgh. You’re hardly online anymore, so I figure--”

“I’m eight hours ahead of you--”

“Yeah, but that’s not the point.” The friends stare each other down. 

“I wish Sandeul was here. But he’s got a good thing going.”

“He does.” They lapse into silence. Hoseok can be heard just inside, cackling to himself as he looks for his stash. “You’re not coming back again after this, are you?” Seokjin sits up and looks at Yoongi in surprise. “Oh fuck off, you’re not coming back. You’re gunna figure out a way to stay in Scotland or Amsterdam or Germany or fuckall and you’re gunna be that fancy ex-pat friend that elevates our social status.” Seokjin sits in silence. Yoongi takes a long pull from his beer. 

“...yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Seokjin glances back at his friend. Hoseok gracefully slides to Yoongi’s other side, pipe in between his teeth, plastic baggie dangling from his finger tips and a bottle of cider clutched in his other hand.

“You look like you’re sucking a dick, hon.” Yoongi plucks the pipe from Hoseok’s mouth, clacking on his teeth momentarily. Hoseok grimaces before arranging himself comfortably on the roof.

“What else is new?” Hoseok flashes them a bright smile before taking the pipe back and beginning to pack it. “What are we talking about?” 

“How Seokjin is jumping ship from this terrible life.”

“LA isn’t that bad.” Hoseok doesn’t look up from his task. Yoongi watches with a vaguely hungry look on his face. “But I also don’t see you living here after you’re done with school.” He offers the pipe to Seokjin and takes a swig from his cider. Seokjin takes it gingerly and lights up while Hoseok continues to consider him. “As soon as you told us you got into Edinburgh, I kinda had a feeling you wouldn’t be coming back outside of holidays.”

“Yeah, well, Jungkook seems to think otherwise,” Seokjin grits through his teeth. “He’s convinced that I’ll be back after graduation.”

“Fuck what Jungkook thinks. He might be your best friend but he’s being kinda selfish since he knows he’s never getting out of here.” Yoongi’s bristling, clearly upset. His hand tightens around the neck of the bottle, to the point his knuckles pale significantly. Hoseok just rubs circles on his boyfriend’s lower back while nodding. 

“What are you talking about? I thought Kookie’s doing fine.”

“Oh, he’s doing fine. He’s making six figures at 22 and lives on his own and is mildly popular on the internet for his dancing and covers.” Hoseok is still nodding as he takes the pipe from Yoongi. Yoongi’s holding his breath and Seokjin finds comfort in the familiar routine. But Yoongi’s last statement doesn’t make sense. He’s definitely leaving something out still.

“I feel like there’s a but somewhere,” Seokjin comments dryly. Hoseok exhales before looking back to Seokjin. He shrugs before answering.

“He’s the most adult out of us all even though he’s the youngest. Like, in actuality he’s doing the best out of us besides Sanduel and Hani. But that’s kinda neither here nor there.” Hoseok takes a long drag before letting the smoke filter through his nostrils and then breathe the smoke back in. Yoongi mutters, “show-off,” under his breath so Hoseok gives him a kiss on the temple to appease him. “He’s living the dream for our generation honestly. But…” Hoseok shrugs. “Everyone expected him to do so much more. Do more than what he’s doing, which is kind of messed up on our parts for putting that much pressure on him.”

“But he’s still so young! He’s like, a top gaming person designer or whatever the fuck he’s doing.” Seokjin frowns as he accepts the pipe from Hoseok. “Why--”

“You were always kind of a fuck up, Jinnie.” Seokjin nods at Yoongi’s comment. Not an insult, just a fact. “Kookie’s kind of perfect. So we all kinda….assumed, ya know. But here you are, comin’ outta nowhere, gettin’ into grad school ‘nd shit, in the fuckin’ United Kingdom, and you’re thriving. Kookie’s happy for you, don’t get me wrong, but he’s also fundamentally jealous.”

“Well, that’s--that’s stupid,” Seokjin sputters. Jungkook is his brother from another mother and they’ve had each other’s backs for years even if he was Taehyung’s friend first. The fact that Jungkook didn’t think he was living up to his own potential is ludicrous. Seokjin makes a note to ask Jungkook about this at a later date. Preferably once he was across the very large pond that now separated them. (What? Seokjin’s an adult. Adults can avoid things.)

“Yeah, well, you’re doing awesome things and you’ve got your feet on the ground and like, even though you’re still all up in the air head wise, you’re grounded as fuck.” Yoongi chugs his beer, takes a long hit, passes the pipe, then levels Seokjin with the patented Yoongi Stare™. “You’re fuckin’ doin’ shit and shit and you’re happy and you should fight for what you want. You don’t belong here. You’ll be so fuckin’ unhappy if you move back here, or like, the United States in general. We’ll just have to visit or whatever. We’ll figure it out. What a hardship, flying to Europe to crash on our good friend’s floor.” Hoseok snorts.

“An absolute hardship, right, babe?” Yoongi nods definitively.

“So don’t worry about Kookie. He’s worse with change than you. He’ll get over himself and realize what everyone but him and your mom have realized soon enough.” Seokjin smiles and leans back. The night sky in LA is far less impressive than Edinburgh’s, but it’s still the same sky, and that has to count for something.

“Thanks, guys.” Hoseok nods and Yoongi kicks Seokjin’s foot with a smile. It’s their way of saying, “no problem.”

His phone vibrates just as his high hits him fully. Seokjin frowns when he sees who the message is from.

**fr: ken-do**   
hows ma jinnie doin   
**received 21:07**

**fr: jinseng**   
wtf dude isnt it like   
5am?????   
**sent 21:09**

**fr: ken-do**   
aye    
canny a lad message his cunty baws in tae nicht   
**received 21:11**

**fr: jinseng**   
wtf   
how wasted are you   
**sent 21:12**

**fr: ken-do**   
a eccied out, mae pal   
tis a braw nicht   
**received 21:13**

**fr: jinseng**   
jesus   
how are you not dead   
wait   
is yeol with you   
**sent 21:15**

**fr: ken-do**   
nae   
haekyeon is tho   
**received 21:17**

is asians stick togaetuh   
**received 21:19**

Seokjin smiles to himself at that. He feels better knowing Ken’s doing well and misses his shenanigans. 

He also just misses Ken, but that’s neither here nor there.

**fr: ken-do**   
a jus spwed aw oer maesel   
**received 21:22**

**fr: jinseng**   
fuck is haekyeon helping????   
you okay?????????   
**received 21:23**

**fr: ken-do**   
aye, a am   
haekyeon is ace, mae pal   
**received 21:26**

**fr: jinseng  
** you better not die you drugged out piece of shit   
**received 21:26**

**fr: ken-do  
** hey its haekyeon kens fine he just passed out im gunna get him some pain meds and pass out too   
hope youre havin a good time in sunny la   
**received 21:32**

Seokjin shakes his head and glances over to Yoongi and Hoseok. They’re wrapped up in each other, whispering conspiratorially, the way they usually do. The glow from the streetlights below bounce off their wedding bands and Seokjin feels happiness bloom in his chest. All his friends are getting more stable now. Both Yoongi and Hoseok have jobs that pay enough for their tiny shitty condo in Valencia and Taehyung has moved in with Namjoon, Jungkook is successful, regardless of what he thinks. And Jimin. Well, he doesn’t know about Jimin since he kind of….faded out of the friend group when he started seeing Seokjin’s ex and he shut everyone out. But if his Instagram feed is to be believed, he’s doing well. Seokjin should shoot him a message sometime. No hard feelings. At least not anymore.

It makes starting his new chapter that much easier.

And he honestly cannot wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never hated ao3's formatting more than i do right now oh my god i have spend a 100 years trying to get this to post properly ffs


End file.
